


Stuck In the Middle With You

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bust Complications, F/F, Pre-Relationship, prompt request, some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Patty knew she should have double checked her sources before the bust but there hadn’t been enough time. Of course, now Holtz was stuck behind some hidden wall and their teammates had taken off in the opposite direction for the ghost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anonymous dialogue prompt for "Don't worry about it, everyone screws up." No beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Patty knew she should have double checked her sources before the bust but there hadn’t been enough time. Of course, now Holtz was stuck behind some hidden wall and their teammates had taken off in the opposite direction for the ghost.

“Go, Pats, I’ll be fine.”

Patty shook her head. “That ghost is smaller than Abby, I’m pretty sure they got it.” She leaned her head toward the direction they’d left and the sounds of fighting led her to believe that they were indeed just fine. 

She ran her hand along the wall and asked. “How did you even get in there?”

She heard Holtz knocking around for an exit. “I don’t know, probably hit a hidden switch somewhere. Not too sure how to get out but there’s some pretty interesting wiring back here.” There was a short zapping noise and what sounded like a thud.

Patty banged on the wall. “Holtzy, you o.k.?”

It was several minutes before she heard a grunt and what she assumed was Holtz standing up. 

“I’m alive, well that’s my best guess anyway. Hold on,” there was a shuffle and a grunt, “can’t walk through the wall, still human for now.”

Patty sighed as she leaned her head against the wall. “I’m sorry, baby, I really should have checked the updated blueprints.”

Holtz let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry about it, everyone screws up sometimes.” She paused and Patty could picture the inquisitive tilt of her head. “Though you probably hold the record for the _least_  amount of times.” She let out a small sigh in adoration. 

Patty rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the warmth that she felt at Holtz’s tone. She glanced at the wall more closely and thought about ways to get Holtz out. She spied an old laundry chute that was open for aesthetic but she’d be willing to bet there was a small wall around it. 

“Hey Holtzy, I got an idea.”

“Me too, you think I should cut my hair and dye it blue? Maybe spike it a little?”

Patty cocked her head to the side. “Uh, no, can you follow my voice? I think I got a way out for you.”

Holtz chuckled. “I’d follow you anywhere.”

Patty sighed.

“I mean, right-o chief, lead the way.”

Patty started to walk along the wall. “There’s a laundry chute that’s open on this side, probably because this would have been the old servant’s quarters. Judging by the shoddy construction job on this place, there should be a thin wall around it and you could kick it down and come through the opening.”

Patty reached the chute and listened for Holtz. She heard kicking and a couple minutes later, Holtz leaned out of the opening. 

Holtz nodded toward a lever on the opposite corner. “You could just send me down, might be fun.”

Patty rolled her eyes. “You just askin’ to die, aren’t you?” She reached forward and pulled Holtz out. 

Erin and Abby rushed in then with the ghost trap. 

Abby knitted her eyebrows at them and Patty realized her arms were still around Holtz. She dropped them as Abby asked, “Where were you two?”

Patty opened her mouth to explain but Holtz beat her to it. 

“Well, can’t think of a more romantic place to make out than a haunted nineteenth century mansion.”

Erin rolled her eyes. “Really?”

Patty almost laughed at what looked like an imitation of herself. When Erin smiled at her, she realized it had been. She moved forward to explain. “Actually, we-”

Holtz took hold of her arm. “We didn’t want to announce our courtship till we were all together.” Holtz pointed at the trap, “Let’s get that thing back to the containment chamber.”

Holtz let Abby drive and climbed into the back with Patty. 

Patty leaned over to her and whispered, “Why did you say that?”

Holtz tilted her head in confusion. “Say what?”

“That we were sneaking off to-”

Holtz winked. “Gotta have some secrets, Patty cakes.”

Patty pinned her with a curious look. Holtz tapped her on the leg. “Like I said, everyone screws up but not everyone,” she gestured toward Erin and Abby, “has to know about it.”

Patty smiled. “Well, thank you, baby.”


End file.
